Heat Stroke
by Megamagical
Summary: Heat stroke is never fun to have, but how much worse can such a bad thing get? What's the answer? A whole lot worse! How? Try being stuck with your HUGE crush taking care of you the entire time. What's the result of this situation? Romance, of course! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Heat Stroke**

Heat stroke is never fun to have, but how much worse can such a bad thing get? What's the answer? A whole lot worse! How? Try being stuck with your HUGE crush taking care of you the entire time. What's the result of this situation? Romance, of course!

 **Mega: I'm BACK!**

 **Kirino: We know. Wait, why am I here?!**

 **Mega: Well….**

 **Kirino: Oh no… Don't tell me…**

 **Mega: You're in this story!**

 **Kirino: NO! WHY?!**

 **Mega: I got bored. Why else?**

 **Kirino: This is a slash fic. Who am I paired with? Shindou?**

 **Mega: No…**

 **Kirino: Who, then?**

 **Mega: *mumbles answer***

 **Kirino: What was that?**

 **Mega: You're paired with Tsurugi…**

 **Kirino: What?! Why am I paired with TSURUGI of all people?!**

 **Mega: What? I like KyouRan.**

 **Kirino: Why?! :,(**

 **Mega: I feel like. Besides, my birthday is soon, so you must listen to me. By the way, if you feel like making a b-day request story for me, PM me to receive my request. (Please do!) :D**

 **Kirino: Here we go…**

 **Mega: To the story, Kirino (and readers)!**

 **~Heat Stroke**

~Kirino's POV~

It was a hot spring day. WHY did it have to be so HOT?! Why couldn't it be a **normal** temperature, and of course, out of all the days to have soccer practice, we had it on the hottest day of the week. Why couldn't we have had it on a day when it WASN'T hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk?!

I groaned inwardly as Kariya's haywire pass zoomed past my head. I jogged after the psychotic pass as Kariya yelled a "sorry, senpia!" to me. The pass continued to roll across the field until it came to a halt at the feet of my crush, Tsurugi Kyousuke. I blushed slightly as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Can I have the ball back?" I asked. It took all of my willpower to not stutter, but I managed it.

"Sure," he said. "Here," he passed it back to me gently.

I nodded in thanks before I jogged back to Kariya.

"What was that about, senpai?" He asked innocently.

I blushed for the second time today before I manage a comeback. "Kariya, shut up. You're one to talk, always blushing and stuttering when Hikaru's around."

His ears reddened in embarrassment as he turned his head away stubbornly. That boy could be so ridiculous sometimes. Why couldn't he admit that I had bested him in our "argument"?

I sighed as I passed the ball back to Kariya. He trapped it before he returned it to me. We continued this simple pattern until a loud, resonating _**clang**_ stopped all activities of the team.

I turned around to find the source of the noise, only to find our brunette midfielder lying on his stomach in front of the right goal post. **(Mega: This is another story. It is now up.)** He looked dazed, hurt, and confused. Could you blame him? He was probably just practicing when suddenly, **wham** , he was sent flying into the goal post.

"Tenma!" most of the team yelled. I wasn't part of that, though. Instead, I was running up with Shindou to check on the young midfielder's condition. Shindou gently flipped him over a pulled his head onto his lap. I gently forced his eyes open while Shindou and I stared at him attentively. Once his eyes were completely open, we could see his dilated, uncontracting pupils. Shindou sighed worriedly. Tenma had a concussion, a very bad one, too.

Coach Endou and Coach Kidou were beside us seconds later. Endou took one glance at Tenma's eyes before he exchanged a worried look with Kidou. Endou began situating Tenma in Shindou's arms so Shindou could carry him.

"Shindou, will you take him to the infirmary? He needs medical attention immediately." Kidou told him seriously.

Shindou nodded before he stood up, Tenma held in his arms bridal style, and began to head towards the school. This was only the first of many bad things to occur today, and unfortunately, the next misfortunate was going to happen to me.

~KyouRan is awesome!~

Under the orders of our coaches, we continued our practice. We had shifted from passing to sprinting, probably because there was less of a chance of someone getting slammed into a goal post.

I moaned silently as we continued to run back and forth between the touchlines. I was sweating profusely due to the exercise and the HEAT! Why did we have to run sprints in 95 degree (35 degrees in Celsius) weather? What was there to really gain? It was just torture, plain and simple.

I panted as I glanced over at Tsurugi. He looked slightly sweaty, but that was nothing compared to the rest of us. He looked really handsome even when he was covered in sweat. I wonder how I looked, but I knew it was nothing compared to how he looked.

The sudden change in pace forced me to pay attention again. We had sped up yet again. I hated this! It was WAY too hot to force middle schoolers to run sprints!

Sprints continued for what seemed to be forever, but eventually, we did stop. I was SO HAPPY! I walked over to the bench to retrieve my heavenly water. I downed a fourth of it in one gulp, trying to get rid of a pounding headache that refused to go away. I panted as I allowed air to enter my oxygen deprived lungs; it didn't do much to improve my headache, though. I drank a bit more before Tsurugi walked towards me.

What was going on? Why was he walking towards me? Did I do something wrong? He stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Kirino. How are you?" He asked me formally.

"I'm fine," I lied, trying to ignore my ever-growing headache. "Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed a little off all day." He explained. **(We all know how well this ended last time…)**

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Tsurugi." I told him as energetically as I could.

"If you say so, Kirino, have a seat, though. You look a little tired," he said as he sat down and indicated to the ground beside him.

I sat down slowly and looked at him. He returned my gaze silently. We stayed like that until Coach Endou blew his whistle, signaling for practice to resume.

Tsurugi stood up quickly and started to walk to the field, "Are you coming?"

I nodded as I stood up quickly as well. It turns out that that was not the best idea, though. My head spun as a dizzy spell grasped me and refused to let go. I stumbled towards him dizzily as my headache progressed even farther.

"Kirino, are you alright?" He inquired worriedly.

I wanted to reply, but all I could do was stumble even more. He began to make his way towards me, but he didn't make it in time. My legs had chosen to give out at that moment, and I was left falling towards the ground. My head hit the ground with a solid _**thunk**_ before I lost consciousness, and darkness claimed me.

~Tsurugi's POV~

I just about had a heart attack when the pink-haired defender's head hit the ground. I reached him seconds after he hit the ground. I gently flipped him over onto his back. When I had done that, I could clearly see his face.

His face was very flushed, and he seemed incoherent. I gently brushed some pretty pink locks away from his sweaty face. His eyes were tightly shut, and he looked to be in pain.

I gently pulled his body into my arms and began to walk towards the coaches. The moment I neared the field, Coach Kidou rushed up to me. His gaze rested on the unconscious defender in my arms. Coach Endou came up beside him a second later.

"What happened, Tsurugi?" Kidou asked with concern as he began examining Kirino.

"We were just talking when he just collapsed. He seemed a little dazed today, but I didn't think he'd collapse because of it." I told them. I was slightly panicked, but I hid it well.

Kidou placed his hand on Kirino's forehead softly. It remained there for a minute before he moved it to Kirino's cheek, chest, and hand. He looked tense as his gaze returned to us.

"He has heat stroke. I don't know how serious it is, but he needs medical attention. Endou, call an ambulance!" He yelled, very distressed about Kirino's condition. "Tsurugi, try to cool him down."

Endou nodded as he turned to call to the team. "Everyone! Practice is over today! Please go home!"

Most of the team looked very confused, but they did what Endou asked anyway. It was then that I realized that Kidou had disappeared, but then I spotted him rushing back towards us with a water bottle, cloth, and Endou's phone. Once he reached us, he gave Endou his phone, which our coach used to start calling an ambulance for Kirino.

He signaled for me to set Kirino down, so I did. He knelt down with the water bottle, which he used to wet the cloth. He placed the cloth on Kirino's forehead gently. He propped Kirino's limp form up and handed me the water bottle. He wanted me to get the defender to drink it. I opened it (it's a water bottle that you pull the outer part of the mouthpiece up to open it) and pressed it to his lips gently. His mouth opened only slightly, but it was enough for me to slide the water bottle into his mouth. I lifted the bottle up slightly so a small stream of water trickled into his mouth. He swallowed the water greedily.

Endou ran back over to us, "The ambulance will be here soon."

Kidou nodded before he returned to tending to Kirino. "How soon is soon?"

"They'll be here in minutes. Is his condition really that bad?" Endou asked, distressed by Kirino's condition.

"Yes," Kidou told him seriously, "if he does not receive medical attention soon, it could be disastrous."

Endou looked shocked, but he remained quiet. Kidou and I resumed tending to Kirino. We continued this until the ambulance arrived.

The medics quickly pulled Kirino's limp frame onto the stretcher gently before they put him in the ambulance. Endou and Kidou followed the medics into the ambulance. Before he entered the vehicle, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the vehicle as well.

We rode in silence. The only sound was the heart monitor connected to Kirino. When we arrived, the medics swiftly pushed the stretcher out of the medical vehicle and into the hospital. The three of us followed after them.

We stopped in the waiting room and seated ourselves. We stayed there for what seemed like forever. The hours slipped by slowly until, **FINALLY** , the lady at the front desk called for "Kirino Ranmaru".

Together, we walked towards the desk, received directions to Kirino's room, and hurried towards it. His room number was 303. We arrived at his door a minute later. Once we arrived, I slowly opened the door to his room.

I looked the pitiful sight. He was lying on his back, pale as a sheet, and was attached to who knows how many machines. I quietly slid around his bed and took a seat on one of the chair set next to his bed. Kidou and Endou left after they were sure Kirino was fine. I was left to watch over him.

I glanced over his figure. He really did look quite feminine at this distance. His beautiful hair was pulled into twintails that rested beside his head while two locks were left on his cute face. Wait, did I just call his face _cute_? Since when did I think anything was _cute_? This was all too confusing for me.

I sighed tiredly. Why did I call him cute? Did I like him? I really expect to like anyone, but Kirino was quite attractive. I gently brushed some of the pink strands away from his eyes.

He was quite the enigma. Even though everyone liked him, Kariya didn't, but he still dealt with the physical defender well. I admired him. He was friends with our crybaby captain, and was one of the smartest people on our team.

I didn't know how he handled it with no parents or guardians, but he did somehow. My parents were never around, but I had my brother. Kirino had no one, yet he was still happy and tried to please everyone.

Why would he try? If I were in his shoes, I would just give up. Who wouldn't? How did he find the strength to keep going?

I thought back to my first meeting with the rosy haired defender. He was quiet, but he emitted an aura of authority. He was strange; he never gave up and always strived to help the team. How did he do it? He just smiled and made our blubbering captain happy.

Shindou probably gave him support, but other than him and the team, he had no one. Was he truly happy? I pondered that question for a while before I looked at his face yet again.

I had expected him to be asleep. He had heat stroke and had collapsed earlier. Instead of seeing what I expected, I was shocked to see a pair of hazy sky blue eyes staring back at me.

~Heat Stroke Part One Complete~

 **Mega: The first part is done!**

 **Kirino: Why do you always torture ME?!**

 **Mega: I like you as a character. Deal with it.**

 **Kirino: Fine…**

 **Mega: I hope you like my new story. It should only be a two-shot or a three-shot. It depends on how long I want to make the story.**

 **Kirino: Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Mega: Thanks for reading!**

 **Kirino: Sayonara, minna!**

 **Mega: Ciao everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega: *gorging on pre-Halloween candy***

 **Kirino: Mega? Mega?! Earth to Mega!**

 **Mega: *looks up* Who? What? When? Why? *notices readers* Oh! Hello everyone. Happy Halloween and thanks for joining me for the conclusion of Heat Stroke.**

 **Kirino: Can I have some candy, Mega?**

 **Mega: Sure! *hands Kirino some candy***

 **Shindou: What about me? *pouts***

 **Mega: You can have some in The Burning Mist; now go take care of Tenma.**

 **Shindou: *sulks* Fine… *brings in reviews* I thought you might need these.**

 **Mega: Thank you, Shindou. *hand him candy* Now go and share that with Tenma.**

 **Shindou: Yay!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Yuu Rick:** I finally have made a KyouRan story! Yay! I'm sooo happy that you like The Burning Mist. I plan to update it next!

 **OTP's are all you need:** 10/10! YES! I'm glad that you're still reading this even though it's KyouRan. I HAVE updated The Burning Mist, and it will (hopefully) be updated again today!

 **2gatita8:** Don't kill me! I do plan on writing the TakuTen counterpart soon, so stick with me, please. I'm glad you like my writing style. Most of my classmates think it's too long and complicated. Enjoy the next chapter!

 **Guest:** KyouRan power, activate! I'm glad that you like this ship, and here is the second and final part of this two shot. Enjoy!

 **Mega: Sorry for the wait! The computer I use to write was acting weird, so I couldn't use it for a while.**

 **Kirino: Here's the next chapter, minna.**

 **Mega: Enjoy!**

 **~Heat Stroke Part Two~**

~Kirino's POV~

It was hot. That was the first thing I registered. Why was it so hot? Then it all came flooding back to me. The heat, practice, Tenma's accident, talking with Tsurugi, and my eventual collapse, I remembered it all.

Where was I? I knew I wasn't at home; it was too silent and eerie. I wasn't at home, and I definitely wasn't at Raimon, so where was I?

I could hear soft, steady breathing, but I knew it wasn't mine. Someone was here with me. Who was it? I knew it couldn't be Shindou because he was with Tenma, so who else would stay with me?

The suspense was killing me, but could I even open my eyes? I wanted to see my caretaker so desperately that I found the strength to open my eyes. I couldn't see much, though. Everything was just a blurry outline of what it actually was, but I could see the figure of a person sitting next to my bed, or that was what I assumed I was lying on.

The figure had pale skin, so that ruled out Hamano, Kurama, and anyone else with a darker skin tone. The figure also had blue hair, ruling out most of the team regardless of the first observation.

The only person with features like that that I knew was – no! He couldn't, he wouldn't be here! Why in the world would TSURUGI be watching over me?

He didn't seem to notice me at first, but when he saw that my eyes were open, he froze. After the shock wore off, he immediately helped me into a sitting position. He looked at me worriedly. Why would he be worried about ME? He was our striker and one of our best players while I was just a common defender.

"How do you feel, Kirino?" He asked gently.

"Fine," I said softly. It was a lie, but I didn't want him to worry about me.

"You shouldn't lie, you know. How do you REALLY feel?" He inquired again.

"I feel sick," I murmured.

He nodded in understanding. "It's to be expected. You did collapse, after all."

I nodded tiredly. He glanced at the machines attached to me before his gaze returned to me.

"How much do you remember?" He asked, concerned for ME of all people.

"I remember practice, Tenma getting hurt, talking with you, and collapsing. Is there anything else I should remember?" I was confused. Did something else happen? Why was he asking this all of a sudden?

"You contracted heat stroke, Kirino. That's why you collapsed." Oh… Now it all made sense. I was in a hospital receiving treatment for heat stroke, and Tsurugi was watching over me. "You really worried everyone, especially me."

"I worried you? I'm so sorry!" I cried apologetically.

He reached out his hand and gently patted my head. I blushed slightly at the contact.

"Don't worry about it. You're fine now, and that's all that really matters, right?" He smiled slightly as he began stroking my silky locks.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, embarrassed from the strange action.

"Hmm? Do you not like it?" He inquired slyly.

My blush darkened by a tenfold, "No, it just seems a little strange."

"Kirino, Kirino, Kirino," he chastised, "if you like it, don't complain."

I nodded obediently and remained silent. He gently pushed me to the right side of the bed as he slid onto the bed and lay beside me.

"T-Tsurugi? What are you doing?" I stammered, flustered from his actions.

"You looked cold," he explained nonchalantly.

It was true. After the heat part of my heat stroke passed, it had left me quite cold. I shivered slightly under the thin hospital blanket. Tsurugi's arm snaked around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest.

He was warm, so I snuggled up to him happily. That is totally how normal people react to their crush pulling them close. Yeah, right! He probably already knew how I felt about him. How much of an idiot could I be?!

~Tsurugi's POV~

What was I doing?!

That thought echoed throughout my mind all while I was "talking" with Kirino. I had done some pretty strange things, like stroking his hair and climbing in to his bed. How could he NOT notice my strange behavior?

Why was I acting like this? Even I didn't know, I only knew of a strange feeling that seemed to only build during my conversation with Kirino.

I didn't like the feeling at first, but it soon came to control all of my actions. What was wrong with me? What was this feeling? Why did I feel it only when Kirino was around?

Then realization dawned on me. The feeling that I hated so much, that ever-so-annoying emotion, was love. I LOVED Kirino. Not just like, but love.

It shocking to realize, but it was true nonetheless. How would Kirino react? I wasn't sure, and it was the uncertainty, not the realization that I loved Kirino, that scared me.

So many things could go wrong if I confessed. He could reject me, or worse, he could accept my confession. Why was the later so bad? Well, I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship!

I could screw up our friendship, too. I didn't want to risk that. To me, it wasn't worth it.

I thought that my resolve would remain solid, but I was wrong. After I had pulled Kirino to my chest, instead of pushing me away, he _snuggled_ against my chest. He didn't push me away then, but would he if I confessed? I wasn't sure, but I had made up my mind. I was going to take the biggest gamble I had ever made, right here, right now, and hope I didn't screw up to badly.

~Kirino's POV~

Tsurugi was quiet for the first time since he had crawled onto my bed. I didn't like it. The silence was eerie and nerve-wracking. Why was he so quiet? Had I done something wrong?

A silent tear slid down my cheek. He knew of my feelings and was going to reject me. I knew it in my heart, but I didn't want to believe it. Who would? My longtime crush was going to reject me. I hated it.

"Kirino," he started. This was it. He was going to reject me. "I love you."

His lips closed the distance between us as he pulled me into a strong, yet gentle kiss. I froze in shock, but quickly regained my self-control and kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and innocent, yet it was loving and passionate. I loved every second of it.

We broke apart a minute later. As soon as we did, I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed loudly into him chest.

"Kirino?" He sounded fearful. Why was he afraid?

My crying ebbed away as I lifted my head to answer him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. If you don't feel the same, it's fine. I should've asked about your feelings, but I kissed you instead. I'm so-" I cut him off with a kiss.

I pulled away after a second, "Who said that I didn't feel the same?"

"I-I just assumed when you started crying that you-"

"Those, Tsu-ru-gi, were tears of joy, relief, and whatever other emotions I had after you kissed me." I said, cutting of yet another one of his rants.

"They were?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, they were," I told him happily. "I love you, Tsurugi Kyousuke!"

~Tsurugi's POV~

He loved me. Kirino Ranmaru LOVED me! I was so happy! I swiftly pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him lovingly.

"I love you, Kirino Ranmaru!" I copied him, love flowing through my voice.

We met in another kiss full of passion. I loved him, and he loved me. That was all that I cared about, and all I ever would care about.

~Kirino's POV~

I kissed him with passion. We loved each other. What were the odds that we would get together? I was pretty sure it was next to nothing, but I didn't care. I loved Tsurugi, and I would love him until the end of time. Or our lives. Whichever would come first.

 **~Heat Stroke Complete~**

 **Mega: That was Heat Stroke, everyone. I hope you liked it!**

 **Kirino: They might, but I don't! What was with that ending?**

 **Mega: I like it, and I'm the author, so your opinion is invalid.**

 **Kirino: What?!**

 **Tsurugi: *appears behind Kirino and hugs him* Don't mind Mega, Ranmaru. Come with me. I'll walk you home.**

 **Kirino: *blushes* S-sure.**

 **Kirino and Tsurugi: Good bye, everyone!**

 **Mega: Ciaossus, minna! See you next time!**


End file.
